Stadium wiedzy
by OwlShadow
Summary: Hermiona Granger i umiejętność obserwacji.


_Z dedykacją dla Salvio Hexii,_

 _naprawdę, nie wiem, czemu to robię…_

AROGANCJA

Lubiła się przyglądać. A zwłaszcza jemu. Jego zawsze uniesionej brodzie, wyprostowanym ramionom, chodowi pełnemu gracji — nawet jak na jedenastolatka. Przeczytała stos książek na ten temat, ze wszystkich sił chcąc dorównać mu i w tym. Ale nieważne jak bardzo się starała: jej wzrok był zawsze spuszczony, plecy przygarbione, a kroki nierówne. Miała nadzieję, że z czasem i tego będzie w stanie się nauczyć. Bo to było czymś, co robić lubiła. Jakie było jej zdziwienie, kiedy trafiła do Gryffindoru zamiast do Ravenclawu. Wyczytała w „Historii Hogwartu", że Krukoni nade wszystko miłują wiedzę i naukę, tymczasem Gryfoni znani są ze swej odwagi i bohaterskich czynów. Widać Tiara Przydziału dostrzegła w niej nieodkryte jeszcze pokłady tych cech. W każdym razie, mimo że prawdopodobnie nie zaszła żadna pomyłka, Hermiona nie czuła się zbytnio na miejscu w swoim nowym Domu. Miała wrażenie, że utknęła gdzieś pomiędzy. Dlatego mężnie siedziała nad księgą od Transmutacji w bibliotece, ignorując późną godzinę i fakt, że jako pierwszoroczna powinna już siedzieć w pokoju wspólnym. Jednak na myśl o wesołym salonie Gryffindoru i jego mieszkańcach miała ochotę zostać u pani Pince na noc. Nie była nieśmiała, to nie tak. Po prostu nie widziała potrzeby robienia pierwszego kroku, a w dodatku czuła, że nie jest zbyt lubiana wśród rówieśników. Och, czy to naprawdę jej wina, że lubiła błyszczeć wiedzą, być doceniana? Pokręciła głową, zamykając gruby tom i odkładając go na półkę.

— Dobranoc, pani Pince.

— Dobranoc — mruknęła starsza kobieta, nawet na nią nie patrząc.

…

Patrzył na nią, widziała to. Jasne, udawała, że w zamyśleniu wertuje podręcznik, ale zauważyła. Niemniej nie spodobał jej się ten wzrok. Jego spojrzenie wyrażało mieszankę wyższości, pogardy i zdegustowania. Nie wiedziała, o co mu chodziło. Oczywiście: był Ślizgonem, a ona Gryfonką, ale to nie zmieniało faktu, że nie patrzył tak na wszystkich mieszkańców domu Lwa. Nie minął miesiąc szkoły, a on już, jak widać, zdążył wyrobić sobie o niej niezbyt pochlebną opinię. Jakże nienawidziła szufladkowania.

…

Siedziała skulona pod roztrzaskanym zlewem, patrząc jak Harry Potter stoi nad nieprzytomnym trollem i miała ochotę roześmiać się histerycznie. Jak to się stało, że ze wszystkich osób uratował ją on i jego przyjaciel Ron Weasley — dwójka, która najbardziej jej dogryzała? Jeśli miałaby użyć jednego z tych mądrych słów, których ostatnio się nauczyła, by opisać tę sytuację, wybrałaby: _kuriozalna_. Tak, z pewnością była _kuriozalna_.

…

Odkąd zaczęła przyjaźnić się z chłopakami, zauważyła, że rzucał jej coraz bardziej nienawistne spojrzenia. Czasem podchodził i kpił z nich wszystkich, ale głównie z niej i Rona. Cała to jego arogancka otoczka działała na nią jak płachta na byka, ale Hermiona zachowywała spokój, czego nie można było powiedzieć o jej przyjaciołach. Wprawdzie płakała nocami w poduszkę, ale nie pozwoliła mu się sprowokować. Nie dała mu wygrać.

ZŁOŚLIWOŚĆ

 _Nikt cię nie pytał o zdanie, wredna szlamo._

To zdanie boleśnie obijało się o ściany jej umysłu. Pamiętała każdy szczegół: jego wykrzywioną pogardą twarz, przepełniony jadem głos. To był pierwszy raz, kiedy ją tak nazwał, nigdy nie posunął się do tego, żeby wytknąć jej pochodzenie. Oczywiście, że w pewnym momencie rozgryzła, co tak naprawdę stało za tym szyderczym wzrokiem i prowokacjami: nie jej oceny, nie zdolności, nawet nie Dom. _Krew_ — tylko ona się dla niego liczyła, to za jej pomocą dzielił ludzi na trzy kategorie: _zadawać się; tolerować; nienawidzić_. I tym właśnie sposobem trafiła do trzeciej szuflady, ale wiecie co? Nauczyła się z tym żyć.

BEZCZELNOŚĆ

Na początku nie wierzyła, że zrobiła coś takiego. Przecież to było zwykłe, jak na ich standardy, spotkanie: trochę zaczepek słownych, poobrażania siebie nawzajem… Wręcz rutynowe. Ale coś w jego wyrazie twarzy sprawiło, że nie wytrzymała. Wiedziała, że jej różdżka może zostać zweryfikowana, jeśli użyje na nim magii, więc zrobiła to, czego zawsze uczył jej tata. I jak się okazało: córka dentysty może mieć bardzo dobry prawy sierpowy.

ZAZDROŚĆ

Patrzyła z pobłażaniem, gdy ze wszystkich sił chciał im udowodnić, jak bardzo jest od nich lepszy. Pod każdym względem: pieniędzy, wpływów, pochodzenia… Nie potrafił swobodnie przejść obok, nie szczycąc się tym, że na Mistrzostwach Świata w Quidditchu ma z ojcem miejsca w loży honorowej, przy samym Ministrze Magii. Nie wiedziała tylko, czy chce przekonać tym ich, czy samego siebie. Zabawne, że Harry'emu i Ronowi cała ta sytuacja podniosła ciśnienie, a ją tylko rozbawiła. Może przestała przykładać do tego taką wagę i już wyrosła z reagowania na jego zagrywki? Nie wiedziała.

…

Widziała jego minę, kiedy Czara Ognia wyrzuciła nazwisko Chłopca-Który-Przeżył.

Słyszała jego słowa, gdy szła oglądać pierwsze zadanie. Z wyższością ogłaszał, że jego ojciec daje Potterowi maksimum minutę na arenie.

Potrafiła uchwycić błysk wściekłości tych szarych oczach, po każdym sukcesie Harry'ego. Ale wiedziała, że to nie tylko pusta złość.

Nie, za tą całą fasadą kryło się rozgoryczenie i przede wszystkim zazdrość.

OPORTUNIZM

Jakże ona nie cierpiała tej różowej ropuchy. Uch, no po prostu nie mogła jej znieść, a szacunek do nauczyciela stawał się sprawą drugorzędną. W zasadzie, nienawiść wydawała się być obustronna, co oczywiście musieli wykorzystać Ślizgoni, bo przecież nie byliby sobą. Rozumiała to, że normalnie rzucali sobie nawzajem kłody pod nogi, bo nie oszukujmy się: Gryffindor też święty nie był, ale to, co robili przy tej wstrętnej babie przekraczało ludzkie pojęcie. Gdy część uczniów doszła do wniosku, że potrzebują pomocy z Obrony Przed Czarną Magią, Harry założył Gwardię Dumbledore'a, żeby ćwiczyć zaklęcia w praktyce. Na co Slytherin za punkt honoru obrał sobie, że pogrzebie wszelkie nadzieje na spokojne i legalne funkcjonowanie tej organizacji. I nieważne, jak żałośnie brzmiało: „To wszystko wina Ślizgonów!" — taka była prawda. Nawet dostali cholerne odznaki za szpiegowanie i donoszenie! A _on_ imał się każdej okazji, żeby zniszczyć wszystko, na czym zależało Harry'emu.

OZIĘBŁOŚĆ

Coś się zmieniło. Nie była w stanie określić co dokładnie, ale wszystko wydawało się zupełnie obce i zimne. Skończyły się prowokacyjne zagrywki i zostały ograniczone do sporadycznych, szyderczych, pełnych pogardy spojrzeń. Znikał z Hogwartu, a jej przyjaciele zaczynali podejrzewać, że został Śmierciożercą. Na początku próbowała wybić im to z głowy, przecież nie było dowodów. Ale potem zaczęły dziać się dziwne rzeczy: Katie Bell, Ron, który zatruł się winem u Slughorna. _Jak ona nienawidziła niewiedzy._

APATIA

Zdradził. Och, a może zawsze był po tamtej stronie, ale ona wmawiała sobie, że to niemożliwe, nie on. Dopiero później dostrzegła, jak zaślepiona swoją własną nadzieją była. Jednak fakt był faktem: stał na przegranej pozycji. Wpuścił Śmierciożerców przez szafkę zniknięć do Hogwartu, był czynnym Śmierciożercą… Za to mógł dostać tylko dożywocie w Azkabanie. Widziała jego zdjęcia w gazetach. Wychudzona, zmizerowana twarz i pusty, przygaszony wzrok. Wiedział, co go czeka. I mimo wszelkich animozji Hermiona Granger go żałowała. Bo dopiero po niespełna dekadzie zauważyła, że Draco Malfoy jest przede wszystkim człowiekiem.

* * *

Cześć, jak pewnie widzicie ten oneshot to wcale nie Dramione, a po prostu opowieść o postaci Dracona Malfoya z perspektywy Hermiony. Napisany w jeden jesienny wieczór, za sugestią mojej bardzo dobrej znajomej. Tekst z dedykacją dla wszystkich zmęczonych cukierkowymi romansidłami: „i wszyscy żyli długo i szczęśliwie", a chcących przeczytać coś bardziej zrównoważonego i kanonicznego. Mam nadzieję, że uzyskałam zamierzony efekt, ale to już pozostawiam waszej ocenie.

Owl Shadow


End file.
